Dead Flowers
by Seraphinasdarkestthoughts
Summary: Fifteen year old Arak Nagai has herself thrown into her favorite manga, with her life upside down and twisted she finds that her love of the Soul Society is tested. They may not be great as they look.


Dead Flowers

Chapter One:

The high pitch scream echoed in our nearly empty house. I groaned hoping she would calm down by herself, I did not want to get up. My silent plea was crushed as the scream rose in volume. Sighing I dragged myself out of my warm bed. The cold floor made me shiver. I stole a quick glance at my old battered alarm clock, it was 3:14am. "Wonderful, another sleepless night..." I grumbled.

I opened my mother's white bedroom door, annnnnd, got a pillow to the face. "Honestly woman don't you recognize your own child?" I knew it was pointless to say anything, she was too busy screaming at me to recognize anything, much less her own daughter. I snatched up the pillow off of the floor and sat beside her. I stroked her hair and cooed to her, telling her everything would be OK.

I was lying, nothing was OK. As far as I was concerned my mother was a fucking lunitic. She's been having 'episodes' since I was five, thats ten years! Randomly she'd wake up screaming, like someone was trying to kill her. I remembered the first time it happened, I had been asleep for a while when she began to scream, I freaked out and began to cry not understanding what was going on. Can you imagine taking care of your mother for ten years? Yeah I thought not.

About a half an hour later she calmed down again and went back to sleep. I myaelf wanted that very same thing, only problem was I couldn't seem to close my eyes. I walked into the kitchen and turned on the florescent light. A soft buzz filled the room as the orange light flickered to life. I filled and turned on the coffee pot. I grabbed the toaster and the bread. As I turned on the toaster I made a mental note to call Vernon, we were running low on bread.

Vernon was my mothers boyfriend, but he acted more like a care-taker or really involved friend. He was OK but I still didn't like him that much. He acted liked a owed him something, which was rather annoying. The only reason I dealt with him was because he did the things that I couldn't do, such as pay the bills and go shopping for my mom. Vernon didn't live with use so I had to call him to go shopping and other things like that. Why he still stayed with her was a mystery to me and I didn't really care, when I turned sixteen I would take care of my mother and I'd never have to call him again.

The toaster made a "ting!" and I began to butter my toast with peanut butter. Once I was done with the first one the coffee pot cried out that it too was done "beep...beep...beep!" I butter my second peice of toast and put both of them on a napkin, on the table. I opened one of the many cerry wood cabinets and pulled out my favorite, chipped, Justin Bebier mug. When I was little a anut of mine gave it to me, she loved the boy singer, I however did not. I later took it to a design-it-yourslf store, I told them to mutilate the picture and 'have at it'. They had a blast, and now he looked liked a half dead zombie thing that was shot way too many times in the head. When I showed my anut the improvement, she cried. I assumed with joy.

I shook the painful memory away, my aunt has long since been dead. No use in thinking about something that will just get me sad. I sipped my caramel colored coffee. Enjoying the smell more than anything else. I finished my morning snack and put my mug in the sink. I pulled on my favorite black and blue hoodie with Deadmou5 or Deadmouse on the front of it. I figured I would take a quick run to get rid of all of my extra energy, and hopefully be able to go back to sleep. I quietly opened the door, and closed it just as softly. It was sky blue with the paint chipping off of it, I sighed a large cloud of vapor and began my jog.

**_Hello readers this is your humble writer speaking. I apologize for Another Gift...I have no current clue on how to continue. I beg your forgiveness I also beg you forgive me for taking such a long time to post my new story. I hope you all enjoy. I would ever so be grateful if you could comment, or favorite. Thank you for all of your support._**

**_ ~Your Writer_**


End file.
